


Just Say It

by Plaidsoulseller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Night Terrors, POV Sam Winchester, Sam's POV, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaidsoulseller/pseuds/Plaidsoulseller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first destiel fanfic. Sam's POV on Dean and Cas's relationship. Cas is staying at the bunker and Sam notices that Cas and his brother are more than friends. As it usually does in the series, it takes an argument for Dean to finally tell Sam what he already knows. Some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

Dean was always bad at keeping secrets from me. He's truly an awful liar. And it wasn't hard to notice that he and Cas were getting closer since Cas had become human. It started small, I'm pretty sure Cas had finally had enough beating around the bush with him. It was a rainy day and there was an obvious tension in the bunker. I was sitting at the table reading through some old Men Of Letters transcripts when Cas came over to talk to me. "Can I help?" He asked me. There were bags under his eyes and an obvious indifference in his expression.

"Sure," I welcomed him, "You okay?"

"Fine," He said sharply "I suppose I'm just adjusting."

"Look, I know this whole thing stinks, but you know Dean and I are here for you."

  
He didn't reply for a few moments. "What are we working on?" He finally asked. I decided not to press further. Instead I explained that we were working on finding a transcript about curing a werewolf. It had been mentioned in other documents but so far we had no luck finding it. He studiously read through a stack of documents before Dean entered the room. His hair was wet, must've just taken a shower. "Cas," Dean started, "Can we talk? In the kitchen maybe?"

  
"I'm working." Cas stated, not angrily, but a little too bluntly.

  
Dean sighed and I looked up at him. "Sammy, can you give us a minute?" He asked.

  
"Sure," I said, giving him a look as if to say "Tell me later?" He gave me a slight nod, and I left the room.

He never told me what he and Cas had spoken about, but after that conversation, things seemed better between them. A few weeks went by. Between the research and rests I was taking in an attempt to recuperate from the trials, I had almost missed the signs. A tug on hair, here. A glance, there. I knew something was going on between the two of them but I couldn't prove it, so I decided not to ask. That is, I had no proof until I saw them in the kitchen. I had just taken an extra long (day and a half long, to be exact) nap and was feeling sick with hunger. I was yawning coming along the corner when I heard Dean's voice. It was soft, gentle. "I don't want to keep sneaking around like this, Cas." He said and I moved to hide behind the wall to listen in. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop on Dean, but he'd done his share of "Sneaking Around" and I figured this would be another one of his secrets that he couldn't share with me. Anger rose in my chest for a moment. "Why don't you just tell Sam then?" Castiel asked innocently, "Or I could tell him."

  
"No." Dean sounded panicked.

  
"I have to tell him. And I will. But what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Sammy, guess what? I'm gay now and Cas and I are thing, SUPRISE!' I'm sure that will go over well." I gasped a little at the words. Dean? Cas? Together? I knew Dean was comfortable in his masculinity. Comfortable enough to admire another man, like Dr. Sexy on T.V. But I never thought he might actually want to be with another man, or whatever Cas was.

  
"It would make things easier. You and Sam have been through so much. I doubt that finding out you and I are 'a thing' would make him care for you less." Cas mused.

  
"Look, I'll figure it out." Dean sighed.

  
"Do you not want to be with me?" Cas questioned, with a frown, "Was the other night just a mistake in your mind?"

  
"Don't say that, Cas. You know I do. You know I..."

I peered around the corner cautiously. Cas was standing very close to my brother. Dean pursed his lips and looked away from him. Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean looked up at him. "You can say it. I love you too." Cas' voice was strong, steady, but warm. Like he had comforted Dean a million times.

  
"I love you, Cas." And Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's. I hid back behind the wall for a moment. Remembering all of a sudden why I was heading to the kitchen. I slowly and quietly walked back down the hall before making sure to make a lot of noise as I headed back to the kitchen. Giving Dean and Cas enough time to separate and look innocuous. "Morning sleeping beauty." Dean smirked as I walked into the kitchen. Cas was over by the counter on the other side of the room, looking at some old newspaper.

"Mmmh." I groaned. "Do we have any food?"

  
"Yeah, a little. Let me whip you up some soup or something. Go relax. Cas and I are gonna go to the store soon. Need anything?" Dean asked, obviously concerned for me.

  
"Umm if you want to pick up some fruits and vegetables, I'd appreciate it. You know, and beans and rice and frozen chicken?" I requested, "Since when do you need Cas to come along grocery shopping? I could use help with some research. Kevin is pretty much spent." I just wanted to see Dean's reaction to that. And sure enough he shot Cas a look that said "PLEASE DO NOT TELL HIM." I smiled a little, still wrapping my head around the idea that they were together. "Fine," Dean said, "Cas can stay here."

Cas and I sat to eat some soup together and Dean left for the store. I wasn't really angry with Dean for keeping this secret from me. I looked Cas over as he ate, wondering what Dean found appealing. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, nice lips, I had to admit. He still had bags under his eyes as they relaxed on his soup in front of him. I decided to get the facts straight. "I heard you and Dean talking in the kitchen." I almost instantly wished I hadn't said anything, but it was too late. I tried to make sure my expression was soft, but I think I was making what Dean called my "Bitch Face." Cas looked at me, head tilted slightly and giving me a slight squint, as if I was trying to figure out the meaning in my words. "And?" He said plainly, relaxing his expression and taking another bite of his soup.  
I nodded, "How long have you two been... Umm..."

"Sleeping together?" Cas offered. It honestly hadn't even occurred to me that they were having sex. I blinked a little too much at his words.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Since the day I helped you with the research on curing a werewolf."

"What, umm, how did... umm?" I was at a loss for words, but I felt like I needed to know how it happened. Cas smiled a tired smile.

"Before I had come to help you, Dean and I had an argument. I had kissed him. I had known he wanted me to from when I was an Angel and could read his thoughts. I was, admittedly, in a rough spot." He sat rigid, sometimes I forgot that he wasn't still an Angel.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I was having night terrors. I still am. So horrible that I would wake up in a cold sweat feeling as though I was about to vomit. Dreams of Leviathan eating me or you or Dean. Or of slaughtering my brothers and sisters in Heaven. Dreams of Being stabbed by April. A lot of them I find myself in a place where I try to fly away, only to find my wings are gone." He sighed before he continued. "I was actually going to talk to you about it. I felt like it was something you would be able to relate to more so than Dean. But I met Dean in the hallway and just said it. It was early in the morning. Probably around 4. And he invited me to spend the night with him. He just wanted to take care of me, so I accepted."

"Why did you think I would relate more?"

"Because you get them too. When I took on the backlash from your broken soul I saw it."

"Oh. Okay, so you and Dean slept together, like actually slept, so how did it turn into... Well what are you?"

Castiel shook his head and raised his eyebrows as he replied, "I don't know what we are. Yes, we slept in the same bed. That morning, around 10, I woke up. It was the first time I didn't wake up feeling sick. And Dean woke up moments after I did. I thanked him, and he shifted closer to me. That's when I kissed him."

"So, you kissed my brother, then what?"

"Then he kissed back for a moment, then he got angry and asked me to leave. That's when we argued. And after that I came to do research with you."

"What happened after I left?" I couldn't stop myself from asking now. In some ways, Cas telling me all of this helped. In others, it made it harder to believe.

"I think you and Dean should have that conversation." Castiel finished his soup, then got up out of his chair. He turned back to me on his way to the sink and said, "I trust that this conversation was private. It wouldn't help me nor Dean for him to know I told you this."

"Don't worry, Cas. I won't say anything." He nodded in thanks and asked if there was any research to be done. I set him up with a pile of textbooks and we worked late into the night. Even after Dean got home and Cas gave him a reassuring smile that said "Don't worry. Everything is okay." 

  A few weeks passed and Cas and I didn't share a word about the situation. I did, however, confide the knowledge in Kevin, who had caught them making out in a file room. It was weird. Dealing with Dean's apparent bisexuality. I still loved my brother all the same but I chose not to think about his sex life. Not that I did when he slept with women, but it was just different. Especially when I could hear them through the wall. From what it sounded like, Dean was usually bottom. I would sometimes just walk around the bunker, finding new rooms or exploring old archives. It was on one of these walks that I passed the men's shower room and heard Cas and Dean speaking. I was in the other room, but their voices carried off of the tiled room. "We wouldn't have to do this if you'd just tell Sam." Cas said plainly.

"I'm workin' on it, okay?" Dean sounded nervous. "You know he's dealin' with a lot of crap from those trials. It nearly killed him. I just want him to get better before he has to wrap his head around this clusterfuck."

Castiel must've given him a sad expression because next he said, "I didn't mean it like that, Cas."

"I know how you meant it Dean. But I think Sam is perfectly capable of handling this. I'm sure of it."

"Look, I'm goin' on a hunt. Some vamp thing up in Michigan. When I get back I'll tell him. Kevin too."

"Promise me this, Dean."

"Alright, alright. I promise. Wanna seal that deal?" Dean's voice changed from annoyed to horny.

"Not right now, we just showered." Cas said logically.

"Fine, but before I leave I want some alone time with you, babe."

"Don't call me that, Dean. I don't like pet names."

"I know, I know."

I sat in the room outside of the shower room as Cas and my brother walked out.

"Oh, hey Sammy," Dean said, obviously embarrassed at walking out of the shower room with Cas. I knew there were about 10 showers, all with their own little stall. But I also knew that Cas and Dean had only used one.

"Hey guys. I just caught wind of a case. Wanna check it out?" I asked them and Dean nodded.

"Let us get dressed first, Sammy." Dean said and walked quickly into the hallway to find his bedroom. I nodded at Cas knowingly and he just gave me a small smile, the bags under his eyes were almost gone now. Oddly, that made me happy. Knowing that the guy I cared for like a brother could be almost fixed by my brother. That's when I really started to accept them. I decided I was happy for the both of them.

  After they were dressed Cas had gone to pack and I decided to test the water. "So there's this Vampire thing in Michigan, it looks like..." I started, and Deans expression changed from curious to panicked.

"How'd you hear about this one?" Dean asked quickly.

"You know, research."

"No, a farmer that Dad and I had helped out once called me with info about cows being mutilated. Said it hadn't even hit the media yet but it was being kept hush-hush. He said he thought the head reporter for the town might be in on it or a vamp himself." Dean looked accusingly at me. "So I'll ask you again, how did you hear about it."

I decided to press further. "I heard you and Cas talking."

I could see what he was thinking. The expression on his face completely gave it away. I'd bet anything he was thinking: _Did you hear me call Cas babe?_ "Okay. Well you're not coming." Dean attempted to change the subject.

"Of course I'm coming and that's not even the point, Dean. I heard the entire conversation you and Cas had," I could feel myself getting angry. It was taking too long for him to tell me. Why did he not trust me enough, after everything we'd been through. He just stood there, saying nothing. His silence was fueling my flame. "JUST SAY IT!" I burst.

Dean was silent for a few seconds. When he finally spoke, I realized that he thought I was mad at him for being with Cas. "I'm sorry, Sammy," He spoke slowly, cautiously,"I just didn't know how to tell you." I saw a tear welling in his eye and I managed to calm down a bit. "Look, I always felt like you looked up to me. Even still. I was worried that you might think o' me as less if I wasn't still the ladies man I'd always been. I know it's a macho thing. Cas and me have been together now a little over a month. But you're still my brother. And I will always put you first."

I softened my expression and watched the tear fall from my brother's eye. "I'm not angry at you for being with Cas. In fact I've known for a while now. I'm angry that this was yet another thing that you decided I couldn't handle. I've been saying this for years now, you need to trust me, Dean."

Cas entered the room and quietly went over to comfort Dean. Dean wiped the tear away with his sleeve and said, "I know, Sammy. Next time I come out of the closet I'll be sure to let you know ASAP." He smirked and I smiled too. I walked over and pulled him in for a hug. I then hugged Cas, too.

"I am happy for you. Both of you." I said and Cas moved to put his arm around Dean's waist.

"See?" Cas said, "I told you it would be okay."

"How did you find out, anyway?" Dean asked glancing with a light accusation at Cas.

"I heard you in the kitchen talking a while ago. And I saw you kiss. Kevin caught you making out in one of the file rooms too. So he knows. You guys were really bad at hiding it."

Cas smiled at Dean and kissed him. I smiled a little. It would take some getting used to, but I was really happy for them. Dean eventually told me what happened after I had left the room the day we were working on the werewolf cure. He said that he had to apologize to Cas and that at first he didn't want to admit there was anything between them. That he knew that the first kiss felt right and that he wanted to do it again. It was that simple for him. They had spent every night together after that. He also explained that Cas would shiver and wimper in his sleep during a night terror. But that all Dean needed to do was whisper to him and rub his back a little and that he'd sleep soundly after that. They weren't big on having their relationship on display, but they'd give a peck or hold hands occasionally. Cas would come and talk to me when his night terrors got bad. But they rarely did now that he could rely on Dean. It was mostly just when Dean went on a solo hunt. We would talk and eat PB and J's and our relationship grew too.

 

  For Dean's birthday, Cas got him a ring. Not an engagement ring or anything like that, because we know better, but a ring nevertheless. Dean wears it all the time, and when he can't for a case or whatever, he'll put it on the rope of the necklace that I gave him. A reminder of his two favorite people.


End file.
